I'll catch you in the Drift
by DukefuckingWayne
Summary: Millie and Alexander Collins, a father and daughter who were closer than anything on the planet, when the Kaijus attacked, her father enlisted in the academy, meeting the person who became his best friend. Stacker Pentecost. Millie loses in acton, but is promised to be looked after by Pentecost. Shortly after his death, she meets someone who she never thought she'd like.
1. Chapter 1

I should not BE STARTED A NEW FIC, but I was watching Pacific Rim for the millionth time and I decided. Hey, I really have the urge to make a Chuck Hasen fic and well here it is. Some stuff will not be accurate to its actual storyline because of my OC and her life. I really hope this turns out very well and you all enjoy. Maria. X

* * *

August 12th, 2019 was the day, the worst day to ever come.

"Millie…Millie! Can you hear me?!" Everything sounded so far, this can't be happening right now. This is all a joke, a TEST! My father is okay; this is all just to see if I'm prepared for the real thing. Right? I looked at Raleigh and Yancy who were trying to make me snap out of it.

"No, no. He's okay; my dad is okay, Raleigh. This is just a drill. Please, tell me this is a drill!"

"Mill, I'm so sorry. He's gone." I looked at Raleigh with such anger; I didn't want to believe any of this. I saw Tendo behind them with his head in his hands. I got up from the floor and ran out of the control room and to my dorm. I slammed the door and screamed my lungs out. I began tearing my room apart, the only family I had in my life was not ripped out of my hands, without a proper goodbye. Thankful for those three words we said to each other, but this wasn't supposed to happen. My old man was supposed to come back to me and tell me the story of how he brought the Kaiju down with Stacker. I'm never going to get my story; I'm never going to see him again. What the hell am I supposed to do with myself? There was a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY! PLEASE, JUST GO!" Whoever the knocker was, didn't listen. I looked up to see Mako with such a sadden look on her face, I couldn't look at her. "Mako, please leave me be." She didn't listen again, instead of leaving. She sat beside me on the ground and holds me. My instinct was to wrap my arms around her and hide my face on her shoulder and let go. "Why did it have to be him, Mako? Why?!" For a kid her age, she sure acted like an older person; she was my rock when my father was out in battles. She replied to me in Japanese, telling me that life isn't fair. She calmed me down and told me to sleep. I listened to her and cleaned the mess I made, hiding under my blanket. I felt the end of my bed sink down, my brain gave me false hope making me thinking it was all a dream, I shot up with a smile on my face hoping to see that handsome wrinkled face waiting to tell me how he beat the beast down to a pulp.

But instead I met with Stacker; he's a man that shows little emotion. But the man I was looking at looks like he's been crying for hours. He didn't say anything, only scooped me into his arms, making me cry all over again. He held me tightly and began sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Millie, I'm so sorry."

"So am, Stacks. That man was your best friend, almost like your brother."

"I promised him, when we started drifting together, that I was going to take care of you no matter what happens. I will never, ever break that promise, Millie. You have my word." I looked at him and nodded, he placed a kiss on my forehead. He stood up from my bed and headed towards the door.

"Stacks, wait."

"Yes?" I hopped out of bed and walked up to him.

"Let me join the academy." He opened his mouth about to protest, but I held my hand up. "Let my finish. I won't fight in the Jaegers. I know I'm strong enough too, but I will always chase the rabbit. As much as I can try to fight it, I know I can't do it. But let me partner alongside Tendo. You and I both know he and I make a pretty good team in the control room." He tried to fight back his smile even though he knew I was completely right about it.

"Fine, but keep your word. You will not fight in the Jaegers."

"Sir, yes, Sir." He kissed my head one last time and left my room, I spun around facing my desk. I looked up at my corkboard and my eyes landed on the best picture of my father and I. It was taken on my 12th birthday; I pulled the picture off the board and placed a kiss on it. "Don't you worry, old man, we'll get those fucking kaijus for you, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Few months after my father's death, I was trained and ready to work along side Tendo, I was a quick learner so each mission that was done was a piece of cake. It was time for breakfast; I left my dorm and was immediately lifted from the ground. I let out a shriek as I was thrown over a shoulder. I started laughing and punched Yancy's back.

"Thanks for scaring the crap out of me, Yanc."

"That's what friends do, Millie!"

"No, they don't! I'd liked to not be scared in the morning guys." Raleigh laughed and threw his arm around my shoulders.

"You're ready for the new visitors?"

"New visitors?" I heard Yancy laughing as he walked ahead of us, I was still confused, was I supposed to know about these visitors that were arriving or have arrived?

"Pentecost didn't tell you?"

"Apparently not, are they here now?"

"Yeah, they're being shown around the base. Maybe you'll meet them later."

"Probably not." I froze at the sound of Stacker's voice; I looked at the brothers and nodded them off.

"Well…why not?"

"They've already taken a tour on your side of the base, now they're on my side."

"Why don't I just welcome them and be on my wa-"

"NO!" I jumped back and Stacker cleared his throat. "That won't be necessary, Millie. Now, go. You have some work to do with Tendo today. Small procedure with the Becket brothers need to be done, I want you to prepare that for them."

"Uh…sure." I spun around, took a few steps and stopped. I looked back at him. "Hey Stacks, you're acting really weird. Just thought I'd let you know." I faced forward and began walking. I walked to the room and greeting every one then took my seat next to my partner. " Morning Ten, that second cup for me?"

"You bet it is." I saw him lift a napkin with a donut. I smiled and accepted it.

"Thank you!" I took a big bite then a sip of the coffee. "So, what gives with the visitors?"

"Herc and Chuck Hansen?"

"Another set of brothers?"

"Father and son, haven't met them yet." I stopped the mug on my lips.

"Wait, what do you mean you haven't met them yet, Tendo? Stacker told me they came by here earlier."

"If they did, I didn't see them. I was here all morning."

"Why the hell would he lie to me?" I heard Tendo chuckle beside me.

"I think I know why, the kid is the same age as you."

"That's a problem why?"

"Millie, number one: you're not an ugly girl. Number two, he's a guy."

"Does he think I'm gonna jump his bones or something? I have self control!" He started laughing and rubbed my back.

"When Pentecost promised your father, he meant it."

"But, come on! I would like to meet these people at least. Welcome them to the Anchorage base."

"And this is the control roo-" I hear Stacker cut himself off behind me; I spun around in my chair, my eyes meeting a pair of green eyes. Holy shit, he's sixteen!? "Millie, I thought you would be at breakfast." I looked away and to Stacker.

"I thought they already came through here." There was a small awkward silence; I put my hand on my hip. I walked toward them hand held my hand out. "Hi, I'm Millicent Collins, but you can call me Millie."

"Collins, as in Alexander Collins' daughter."

"You are correct sir."

"I'm sorry about your loss, met your father once. A great man and I am sure a great father."

"Two points for you." Herc took his hand out and shook mine; he gave me a warm smile.

"I'm Herc and this here is my son, Chuck."

"It's a pleasure meeting the both you."

"Likewise." Chuck spoke up making me smile.

"Now tell me, what is a girl like you doing in here in the shatterdome?"

"My territory."

"HEY!" I heard Tendo yell out causing me to roll my eyes.

"Excuse me, OUR territory." I heard footsteps behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder Tendo introduced himself. I felt Chuck still looking at me and I know Stacker was feeling the same. I didn't hide my smile as I looked at my guardian. "Hey Tendo, you don't mind if I head out a little early and come back later?"

"Not a problem."

"Thanks, didn't sleep too well last night and well I need to catch up. Maybe dream a little." Stacker glared at me. I looked at the father and son. "Again, extreme pleasure meeting you both, have a safe trip back home." I waved goodbye and left, I felt my cheeks grow hot and I couldn't stop smiling, now I think I know why he didn't want me to meet him.

* * *

I spent nearly the whole day in my room, listening to Stacker's wishes; I avoided the Hansen and decided to reread some of my favorites. I was in the middle of reading the hobbit, when I heard a knock on the door. My eyes stuck to the passage, I didn't bother looking away as I got out of bed and opened my door, I didn't bother looking up until I finished the last sentence, as I did. I placed the bookmark in and closed it; I almost dropped my book as I realized who was standing right outside my door. He had a huge grin on his face after seeing my reaction.

"Chuck, hi…"

"Hello." I bet he makes all the girls swoon back home. We had and awkward silence, he spoke up. "Mind if I come in?"

"I uh, I'm not sure if that's a good idea, but, sure I guess." I moved out of his way as he walked inside. I was confused on how he found where my room was. I turned around to see him staring at my photos above my desk.

"You haven't changed a bit." He looked back at me as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Thanks, I think. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How the hell did you know where my room was?" I crossed my arms as a pensive look washed over his face.

"Well, I might have asked…Tendo?" I nodded my head to show him that he was right.

"But knowing him, he wouldn't just willingly tell you where I am."

"I kind of didn't leave him alone about, I got annoying and he gave in."

"That's good to know. I'm going to kill him. But you do know you can't be here for long right?"

"Why?"

"For starters, Pentecost will probably kill you, then me. Revive me and won't let me hear the end of it." I walked to my bed and sat down, placing my book on my desk. "So, say what you need to say and go on with your day." He nodded and began walking to exit my room.

"You told my father and I to have a safe trip back home."

"Yeah?"

"We'll be here for a week." He winked and left, closing the door behind him. They're staying here for a week!?


	3. Chapter 3

-I usually get help from a tumblr user who has all the characters lifetime down. I know some of these things are/may not accurate but like I said I'm working around my OC. But I'm also not trying to butcher all of this so bare with me. Thanks for the reviews and reads! You guys are awesome! X

-Also, so people aren't lost, here's Millie's information

**Millicent "Millie" Collins**

**Born: October 26****th**** 2003**

**Father: Alexander Collins**

**Born: February 24****th**** 1979**

**Died: August 12****th**** 2019**

**Age: 40**

**Cause of Death: Killed in action**

-I won't go into more detail because I may spoil some things.

- And the date right now is around December 16th.

-Once again, enjoy x

* * *

I found myself waking up earlier than I usually do. I was rummaging through my closet looking for a decent outfit for today…actually for the whole week! Wait a minute; what the hell was I doing? Am I actually to look nice for Chuck? No! I'm doing this for myself…right? I just met the guy yesterday! I looked at my clock above my desk. 7:15. I sighed, I can't go back to sleep. I was blankly staring into my closet, SCREW THIS! I grabbed a skirt, a button down shirt and my every day boots. I went through my sock drawer and found the bowtie my father used to wear, his favorite one, and my favorite one. I did the best that I could and tied it the way he taught me. I decided against putting in my contacts and grabbed my thick-framed glasses instead. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in approval. I looked at the time again and realized that I still had time for breakfast.

I left my room and went to the cafeteria and grabbed some food, I looked around to find a spot to sit at. I spotted Chuck, who didn't notice me until his father nudged him causing him to look at me; I quickly looked to my left and found Tendo. I nearly ran to the table.

"Morning Ten!" Tendo stopped mid chew and scanned me. "…What?"

"You own skirts?"

"If that's how you say good morning, I'll accept it."

"Sorry, it's just that. Always pants."

"Maybe I want to look different today." I started cutting my pancakes.

"Maybe you want someone to notice ya." I dropped my fork and knife and glared at him."

"Maybe your wrong." Tendo threw his hands up in defense; I picked up my utensils and began cutting again. "Wait a minute, you're eating breakfast down here."

"Yeah?"

"You never do." I saw him look behind me, I raised my eyebrow and turned my head around, he was staring at a petite girl, long brown hair and a really nice smile. I couldn't help but feel happy for him. "Oh my god!" I said in a hushed tone. "Dude, what are you sitting here for!? Go say something to her!" He stared at me as if I had five heads.

"No, she wouldn't. I mean I only focus on my work. Alison would probably hate that."

"No she wouldn't! I mean sh-YOU KNOW HER NAME YET YOU WON'T TALK TO HER!?" I said in a hushed tone. Tendo looked down at his watch.

"Oh look, time to go. Let's go." I rolled my eyes and stood up following behind him, I didn't look at Chuck as I passed by him, but I sensed that he was looking at me. On the way to our home away from home, Tendo told me about working with a new jaeger pilot. "I was wrong about the Hansen men."

"What do you mean?"

"His son isn't his co-pilot. It's his brother."

"So another set of brothers, how fun. Nothing I can't handle." We walked through the entrance. "Wait, why didn't I meet him before?"

"Got caught up back in Sydney."

"That category 2?" I thought about it for a second. "Wait a minute, don't tell me he fought that Kaiju on his own!"

"I don't think anyone would want to pilot a Jaeger on their own."

"Stacks had to." I mumbled under my breath, I didn't think Tendo heard me until I felt him rub my back, I gave him a small smile and pulled out my chair.

"Hello pretty." I smiled once more as I heard that gruff Australian accent through our intercom."

"Well good morning to you too, Mr. Hansen."

"Oh please, call me Herc! Also, after this little test run. Got someone I want you to meet."

"Sure thing, Mr.-Herc."

"Ready to initiate neural hand shake." Tendo and I did everything and the person I am. I had to double check. But lucky for me, it didn't take as long as it should have. I high fived Tendo showing how proud I was at myself I was on today's test run. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I spun my chair around seeing Stacker.

"You're getting better and better each day, Millie."

"Thanks Stacks, would be lost without this guy over here."

"Your father would be proud of you."

"Thank you, sir." Behind him I saw Chuck standing there with a bothered look on his face, he walked behind Stacker and stood there with his arm crossed. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you got that look on your face as if something has pissed you off."

"It's nothing. Why do you care?" I saw Stacker's jaw tightened; I raised my eyebrow and put my hands up in defense.

"OI! Chuck, respect the young lady!" Chuck stepped back as his father stepped forward. Herc went in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek; I was a bit taken back with the whole thing but quickly responded so he wouldn't think he stepped over the line. "I would like you to meet my brother, Scott." I looked to my left and my jaw dropped, this man was GOREGEOUS, and I shook my head and laughed to myself.

"I'm sorry, but I have to be really blunt. " I looked at Stacker. "Sir, I'm sorry but…" I looked back at the brothers. "DO GOOD LOOKS RUN IN YOUR GENES?! LIKE COME ON!" Chuck rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"MILLICENT!" I looked at Stacker and bowed my head down.

"I'm sorry, sir. I needed to get that out of my system." I cleared my throat and smiled at the two men standing in front of me. "Hello Scott, as you heard. I'm Millicent Collins, but you can call me Millie if you like."

"Yes, my brother here was telling me about you. Alex's daughter, sorry for your loss. It's always the best people."

"Aren't you right about that. It's lovely to meet you, I honestly thought it was you and Chuck."

"A lot of people do think that, but maybe in the future he'll be my co-pilot. Right, Chuck?"

"Whatever."

"No need for that attitude, guy." He mumbled something I couldn't catch and left the room.

"Think he's jealous of me again?"

"…sorry?"

"Every time any of his 'lady friends' meet Scott-"

"They fawn over me." I chuckled.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know Chuck and I were friends."

"He seems to talk to you as if you two were."

"Oh…"

"Oi, Herc, you've made it weird now."

"No, no. It's fine. I just didn't know he spoke of me."

"I think he fa-"

"Herc! Please, don't embarrass the boy when he isn't present!" I couldn't help but laugh at the two.

"Maybe we should drop the subject here." I heard familiar beeping causing me to run beside Tendo. "Okay guys, this isn't a drill. This is a category four and I need you two out there now!" I grabbed the mic to the intercom and called for the Becket boys. We had set everything up and sent them off. We were in their ear the whole way. I heard footsteps running from behind and quickly stopping at my chair.

"Are they there?!"

"Yeah, you missed their departure." At the corner of my eye, he began fidgeting with his hands. I subconsciously grabbed his hand. I looked up at Chuck. "Everything is going to be okay." I looked down at our hands and pulled away quickly and I was right. The Kaiju was taken down; I let out a huge breath and a smile. "How are my men doing?"

"Oh, are we your men now, love?" I shook my head and laughed as I heard Scott chuckle.

"Hey, if you want that title as well. It's all yours Scott."

"We're good, Mills." Yancy said. "Starving now."

"Maybe you'll be back for dinner."

"Sure as hell hope so!" I heard Raleigh pipe in.

* * *

For some reason, I really wanted to talk to Chuck about what his father was going on about, but at the same time. I didn't want him to have a fight with Herc. I decided to take my dinner back to my room instead of eating with everyone. I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I kept my head up; I heard the Australian accent, Chuck passed by my room and I jumped out of bed, going after him.

"Chuck!" His father and his uncle stopped in their tracks, Chuck stopped after and spun on his heel, facing me. "Oh, welcome back!" I said as I greeted the two men. I looked back at Chuck, who had a confused look on his face. "Mind if I steal your son, Herc?"

"Not at all, love. Keep him as long as you'd like." I chuckled as I waved goodbye, I motioned him to follow me. We walked back to my room; I turned around to face him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What the hell crawled up your butt and died?" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Excuse me?!"

"Yes! Excuse you! You were all fine and smiles yesterday. You were the one who annoyed my partner to find my room just to tell me that you are staying here for a week and now today, scoffing, rolling your eyes and snapping at me." I crossed my arms over my chest. "Is it because I was going to be meeting your uncle?" There he goes scoffing again and I started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You just confirmed it, come on. You can't be jealous."

"I'm not and I wasn't!"

"Then why the unnecessary attitude towards me?" The look on his face was a mixture of frustration and defeat.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He turned and walked.

"Whatever! Oh, hey! If you wanted to be my friends like you tell your old man we are. All you gotta do is ask." With that, I closed the door. I really wanted to see the look on his face after that comment but decided against it. There was a knock on my door. I groaned and looked through peephole and smiled. I opened it seeing the Becket boys, with trays in their hands. Yancy handed me the extra one.

"I wasn't sure if you have eaten yet."

"If not, I'll taking it." Raleigh said. Yancy nudged his shoulder, I shook my head and grabbed the tray and sat on my bed.

"Thanks and no I haven't eaten yet." Yancy took his spot, leaving Raleigh with no idea where to sit. He looks at what used to be my father's bed. The look he gave me was almost asking me without saying a word. "Yes, Leigh. You can sit there."

"Are you sure, I mean I can sit on the floor."

"Just sit!" He hesitated but finally sat down. "Hey I need to ask, why are you guys eating here?"

"We uh, we kind of wanted to tell you how we beat that kaiju's ass today." I stopped playing with my food and looked directly at them.

"What did you say?"

"Told you it'd be a bad idea, Yanc."

"Look, I know how much your dad love telling you about he and Pentecost fought and…I'm sorry, Mills. I tho-."

"It's okay." I wiped some of my stray tears. I placed my tray on my desk and place my hands in my lap. "Now, tell me how this son of a bitch went down." Seeing the Becket's smile in relief had brightened up my night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck and I never spoke to each other after what I had said to him. There was a part of me that thought I should have apologized but the other part thought I had said the right things to him. Today is their last day on the base, Stacker decided that I've been working far too long I was given a break. Possibly the worst thing in the world, I needed something productive to do, but instead I was stuck in my room rereading my collection, telling myself that I need new material to read. Hoping that Stacker would let me off base by myself to go shopping for books.

I hadn't realized it was dinnertime until my stomach began pleading for food, I heard an odd noise that caused me I set my book down. I looked down at the floor near the door; I tilted my head as I saw a note on the floor. I got out of my bed and picked it up.

_Meet me in the Shatterdome; I'll be on the lifts across from Gipsy Danger. I got dinner._

I raised my brow and looked through the peephole in hopes to see who this person was. No luck, I changed out of my pajamas and into a t-shirt and jeans. I left my room and went directly down there. I stopped on front of Gipsy Danger and smiled, I heard a sharp whistle that startled me.

"Oi! Up here!" It was Chuck; he lifted up an extra tray and motioned me to get up there. I climbed up the stairs and sat next to him. "Was really hoping you'd show up, didn't want to feel like an idiot up here on me own."

"Looks like luck was on your side." I smiled as he handed me the tray and I began digging in.

"Look Millie. I'm sorry about my attitude a couple of days ago. I might have been slightly jealous. Slightly. It wasn't the right thing to take it out on you."

"You're completely right."

"I have my moments and that day was one of them. So please forgive me." I gave him a look and no answer, I saw he tensed up and made me chuckle.

"I forgive you. Just don't let it happen again." I heard him laugh, it was a genuine laugh, and I smiled.

"Now, that all is forgiven, still accepting friends?" I took a huge bite of mashed potatoes and nodded. "So Millicent, that's a very...unique name."

"My father named me after his sister who passed a year before I was born. They were twins and extremely close, so he thought it was right to name me after her. I've been told my name was odd, but I love it."

"What did your mom think about it?" I shrugged my shoulder and cut a piece of my roast beef.

"Don't know."

"I'm sorry, did she pass?"

"Nope, she left. As a matter of fact she left me in the hospital." Chuck's eyes widen and he began stammering.

"Oh Christ, Millie I'm-"

"Don't apologize for that, it's okay. Really."

"Do you know..."

"Why?" Chuck nodded. "Mhmm, apparently she didn't want me and she was also seeing another man behind my father's back. She chose this man over her family, so it's been me and my dad ever since and I wouldn't have had it any other way." I stopped myself from going any further. I looked at Chuck. "Whoa, I've actually never told anyone that before, I mean Stacker knows. But I haven't willingly told anyone."

"Are you embarrassed?"

"No, of course not! I just don't care. Most people would go crazy wanting to go find their mother and give them a piece of their mind asking them why they left, but me. She can fuck off wherever she is. Excuse my language."

"Seriously?"

"Why should I care? She passed up the chance to have a great family. But hey, I still came out winning."

"You are something else, Millicent. I uh, mean Millie."

"Millicent is fine, it's nice hearing it without it meaning I'm in trouble or have done something stupid." I set my tray down and grabbed my bottle of water. "What about you Chuck? How's your mom?" I saw him look down at his hanging feet.

"She uh, she died when I was ten, while I was in school in fact. The first Kaiju attack."

"She didn't..." He didn't have to respond, the silence answered it. Tears began to form in my eyes; I quickly wiped them before the fell. "I'm so sorry, Chuck." I heard him sniffle and look away. I grabbed his hand, placed another on his cheek making him look at me. "I don't want to be that person to say: I know how you feel, but I do. I know that pain you feel and that wrath you have. I know it all." Tears fell from his eyes; I wiped them as they were rolling down his cheek.

"Can't believe I'm crying in front of you."

"It won't ruin your rep. I'm sure of it." That caused him to smile.

"Such a terrible thing we have in common."

"You think so?" I started swinging my legs.

"Why don't you pilot? The type of person you are. I can see you in there."

"So do I, but I just choose not to pilot."

"I sense a reason."

"I'll get stuck in a memory and never want to leave it. I know that once the neural handshake is activated, I'll stumble upon a great memory with my old man and I'll be going down the rabbit hole." I pushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I also promised Stacker I wouldn't."

"You promised Pentecost? Why him?"

"He's my legal guardian. My father made sure of it when they became friends and piloting together. Then that day came, Pentecost was right at my side."

"So you listen and obey everything he says?"

"You're making it seem as if it's the weirdest thing on the planet. But yes I do, I'm grateful for Pentecost. I won't be that girl who will just argue back about anything. You have to appreciate the people around you, Chuck. They just want what's best for you." Chuck looked like he was disagreeing with what I had said but I didn't want to bring that up.

"Glad I apologized to you, wish I had done it sooner."

"So do I, we could have been friends earlier than this." And with that.

"MILLICENT AMELIA COLLINS, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I jumped as I heard my full name being shouted. I turned to Chuck.

"See what I mean." I saw Stacker walk in with Herc and Scott. Copying what Chuck did to catch my attention, I whistled making their heads turn. I saw Stacker let out a sigh of relief, along with the Hansen brothers.

"Come down here, please." We grabbed the empty trays and reached the ground, I walked towards my guardian who had his arms crossed over his chest.

"What was the need to shout my entire name?"

"Well, for starters. I passed by your room hoping you'd join me for dinner then saw that your room was empty. Assuming you disobey me and be with Tendo, he told me he hasn't seen you all day. Then I found out Chuck here was missing as well, we got worried, acted like mad men looking around for you two."

"You actually went looking for me?" I heard Chuck say to his father.

"Hey, give him a break!" I looked over at the three and turned back to Stacker.

"What were you two doing up there?"

"Having dinner, becoming friends."

"Becoming friends?"

"Yes, you know. Something I really need." Stacker's face fell. "So I'm making one before he leaves, late but. It's something."

"Of course, Millie." I turned around facing Chuck, I didn't think twice. I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense up and hesitate, but returned the gesture.

"Thank you for tonight, Chuck. Hopefully I'll be awake to see your departure. If not, have a safe trip. It was great meeting you." I pulled away and he gave me a nod. I looked back and saw the brothers. "And you two, boy. Am I going to miss the hell out of you both." I hugged them both and kissed their cheeks.

"It was a pleasure working with such a smart young girl like you."

"Thank you, Herc."

"You got a magnificent bright girl there, Pentecost. You're one lucky man."

"I know that quiet well."

"You will let her visit right?" Scott said before leaving, earning a look from Stacker. "I mean, we can use a hand around the Sydney base sometimes." I smiled widely at the idea of me going to Australia. I looked up at Stacker and clasped my hands together.

"I'll think about it."

"Don't think too long about it. I'd like to see her sometime." All of us looked at Chuck, I saw his cheeks flush red. "I mean, since we're friends and all."

"I'll set something up." I jumped and threw my arms around Stacker.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Consider it your late birthday present, Millicent."

"Birthday, Christmas. Whatever holiday where gifts are given, this is enough for all of them, sir. Thank you!" I let him go and smooth out the invisible wrinkles on my clothes. "I should…I should get going." I turned to The Hansen men. "Chuck thanks for this. I needed it. You all have a goodnight." The nodded and smiled. "Sir?"

"I'll be there in a few, I've got to talk to them for a moment."

"All right then, good night." I left the area and went straight to my room, moments later, Stacker came by and invited me for another dinner. I wasn't too hungry but I didn't decline the invitation. He explained to me how everything would be set when I make a trip to the Sydney base. We finished dinner and I bid him goodnight. I went back to my room, as I was going up my steps. There was a note on the floor.

_Actually going to miss you. Please don't take to long to visit us._

_-Chuck_

I smiled as I folded the note and placed it on my desk.


End file.
